parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009)
Davidchannel's movie-spoof of DreamWorks Animation 2009 film Monsters vs. Aliens. Cast: *Susan Murphy - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Ginormica - Nala (Adult; The Lion King; 1994) *B.O.B. - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Dr. Cockroach - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *The Missing Link - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Insectosaurus/Butterflyasaurus - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Gallaxhar - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Gallaxhar's Computer - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Derek Dietl - Bobby Santiago (The Loud Hoouse) *Carl Murphy - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Wendy Murphy - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Katie - Kayley (Quest For Camelot) *Cuthbert - Garrett (Quest For Camelot) *General Warren R. Monger - Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) *President Hathaway - Hans Solo (Star Wars) *News Reporter - Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) *Newsreader - Chloe Talbot (The Simpsons) *Robot Probe - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) Other Cast: * Gallaxhar's Clones - Velociraptors (Jurassic Park; 1993), Deinonychus (Carnosaur; 1993), Fast Biters (The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving), Velociraptors (Dinosaur; 2000), Guanlongs (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs), etc. * Robot Probes - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs), Tyrannosaurus (Carnosaur), Baryonyx (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom), Carnotaurus (Dinosaur; 2000), Sharptooth (The Land Before Time), Kron (Dinosaur; 2000), Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III), Gigantosaurus (Journey to the Center of the Earth), Gorgon the Gorgosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) and Zilla (Godzilla; 1998) Scenes Index: * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 1 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 2 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 3 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 4 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 5 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 6 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 7 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 8 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 9 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 10 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 11 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 12 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 13 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 14 * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) - Part 15 End Credits Movie used * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) Clips of Movies/Tv Shows Used: * The Loud House (2017) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Lion Guard * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * Zootopia * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) * The Good Dinosaur * SpongeBob Squarepants * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * Quest For Camelot (1998) * Phineas and Ferb * Star Wars Franchise * The Simpsons * Jurassic World (2015) * Jurassic Park (1993) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Jurassic Park III (2001) * Carnosaur (1993) * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) * DINOSAUR (2000) * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Carnosaur 2 (1995) * Carnosaur 3: Primal Species (1996) * Raptor (2001) * The Eden Formula * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) * The Land Before Time (1988) * Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) * Godzilla (1998) Gallery: LoryLoud.jpg|Lori Loud as Susan Murphy Nala-adult-the-lion-king-5.14.jpg|Adult Nala (Animated) as Ginormica Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as B.O.B Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Dr. Cockroach Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as The Missing Link Mr-Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039489-654-611.jpg|Batty Koda as Insectosaurus/Butterflyasaurus Thunderclap the nyctosaurus.jpg|Thunderclap as Gallaxhar Karen from SpongeBob.jpg|Karen as Gallaxhar's Computer Bobbyrain.png|Bobby Santiago as Derek Dietl Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Carl Murphy Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Wendy Murphy Kayley from Quest for Camelot.jpg|Kayley as Katie Garrett.jpg|Garrett as Cuthbert Major Monogram.jpg|Major Monogram as General Warren R. Monger Han solo disney infinity.png|Hans Solo as President Hathaway The Simpsons Kent Brockman.png|Kent Brockman as News Reporter Chloe Talbot 2.jpg|Chloe Talbot as Newsreader Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Robot Probe Velociraptors-0.png|Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) Deinonychus (Carnosaur).jpg|Deinonychus (Carnosaur) Fast biters in Land Before Time 3.png|Fast Biters Velociraptors 2.jpg|Velociraptors (Dinosaur; 2000) Guanlong.png|and Guanlongs as Gallaxhar's Clones Rudytrueheight.png|Rudy Carnosauro.jpg|Tyrannosaurus (Carnosaur) JWE Baryonyx.png|Baryonyx Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth Kron.jpg|Kron Jurassic-park-3-spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus Hi Officer.png|Giganotosaurus Gorgon (WWD).png|Gorgon the Gorgosaurus Godzilla Cartoon 1998.png|and Zilla as Robot Probes See Also: * Animals vs. Dinosaurs (TV Series) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters vs Aliens spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Davidchannel Dreamworks Movie-Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs